


Outlaw no more

by zephfair



Series: Old West AU [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sequel, old west au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 17:32:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephfair/pseuds/zephfair
Summary: Cloud wasn’t really sure how his life had come to this. Sure, he’d made some bad choices—well, really, just onevery hugebad choice—but now here he was, hurrying down the back streets of Midgar, hoping and praying that no one would find him.He wasn’t sure of the punishment for holding up a saloon. Hanging was for horse thieves. And murderers. What was whipping for? Would they even bother with a trial? Or just string him up right then?Or, the fluffy sequel to the story of Cloud trying to rob Sephiroth's saloon and the consequences of his actions.





	Outlaw no more

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a [30-Day AU Challenge](https://boomchickfanfiction.tumblr.com/post/172427104929/tomowowowo-d-i-think-the-comic-talks-for-itself) and Day 17 is the Old West AU so I figured I might as well finish the sequel to Outlaw Cloud.

Cloud wasn’t really sure how his life had come to this. Sure, he’d made some bad choices—well, really, just one _very huge_ bad choice—but now here he was, hurrying down the back streets of Midgar, hoping and praying that no one could see him.

He’d known he’d chosen the wrong saloon to try and rob when the man had risen from behind the bar like one of the old gods rising up from the mountain. He knew he’d made a terrible mistake when the man just sassed him the entire time and then tried to poison him. Cloud had overheard someone once mention the “gray-haired” bartender and just assumed… and it had been the only place that was open yet vacant so early in the morning… 

It wasn’t like he’d actually planned to commit a felony. He’d only taken Ma’s old pistol along just in case. Cloud knew he was a decent shot with Pappy’s old rifle, if the big critters living on the mountain happened on him. Ma always said that pistols were only good for killing one particular kind of animal, and she’d forbidden Cloud to have one, even if he’d ever had the money to buy one of the six-shooters he fantasized about. That didn’t explain why she’d kept the old single-shot, but she’d let slip once her daddy’d given it to her the day she was married, just in case. It made Cloud wonder.

She didn’t even know he’d slipped it into his pack when he was getting ready to leave the mountain. None of the other Nibelheim settlers believed the pass was open to get down to Midgar, but Cloud knew he had to try. There wasn’t enough provisions to go around, and Ma seemed weaker every day.

So it wasn’t like he’d _planned_ to rob anyone, if the old man Lockhart had just extended the settlement’s credit a little more and let Cloud put his last pennies down on the medicine, but he’d refused and Cloud had had no choice.

It was fair to say he was ashamed by the whole encounter—no, he was more than that. He was embarrassed, mortified, would have gladly dug a hole and buried himself if it meant never having to go to Midgar again and run into that bartender. The entire thing had been just wrong.

He tucked the pistol away, clutched the basket of food tightly and hurried down the back streets and alleys to where his borrowed mule was still hitched outside the general store. His stomach knotted when he realized he couldn’t even go into the store now because surely the bartender would have raised the cry and the town would soon be after him. No, he’d had to travel another day down to Junon and hope he could find enough supplies and medicine there before it was too late.

He tied on the basket and was climbing onto the saddle when he felt someone grab the back of his belt. “Nope, you’re not going anywhere yet,” a voice said cheerfully as he was yanked to the ground.

“What the—who’re you?” Cloud tried to bluster. 

“Aw, you hurt my feelings. I’ve seen you twice today, and you don’t even remember me?” 

As if Cloud could forget the bigger, taller boy with the strange, spiky dark hair and the huge smile. “You were at the saloon,” Cloud said weakly.

“Hey, you do remember! Musta made an impression on you! I’m Zack!”

“I gotta go, Zack. Nice to meet you,” Cloud tried to reach around Zack to the saddle, but Zack was firmly in the way.

“Sorry, I can’t let you go yet. Seph wants me to bring you back.”

Cloud absolutely didn’t whimper. He made one last lunge to get away from Zack, but Zack just laughed delightedly and picked him up, slinging him over his shoulder. Then he started back to the saloon. Cloud stared at his ass from close range and thought furiously.

He wasn’t sure of the punishment for holding up a saloon. Hanging was for horse thieves. And murderers. What was whipping for? Would they even bother with a trial? Or just string him up right then?

He thought of thumping on Zack to make him let go, but the other boy was much taller and broader so certainly stronger. He would just wait until, yes, Zack was putting him down and saying something—

Cloud took off as soon as his boots touched the ground. He didn’t know where he was, he just knew he needed to get away. Zack swore then recaptured him within a few steps.

“I ain’t gonna hurt you kid, neither is Seph. He just wants to talk to you—ouch! Don’t try biting me, I’m too tough for that!”

And so Zack held him as firmly as a mother cat carries a kitten by the scuff of the neck and pointed him at the door of the saloon. When Cloud tried to dig in his heels, Zack propelled him through the swinging doors with a little shake.

There was no one there. The beautiful man was gone. Cloud fleetingly wondered if he’d stepped out to gather the rest of the townspeople for the public punishment of his robber. Nah, he looked more like the type of man who would take the law into his own hands.

Cloud broke out in the cold sweat. Zack looked at him closer. “You all right there, fella? You don’t look too good.”

“I think I’m gonna be sick,” Cloud said weakly.

Zack pushed him into a chair at a table and went behind the bar. Cloud lay his head on the table and gave up all thoughts of trying to run. His Ma was going to kill him. Oh wait. If he was dead, she wouldn’t be able to. But she’d still come to his grave and yell at him. If she made it without the medicine, oh no, he was gonna—

 

“Here,” Zack thrust a mug of something at him. Cloud almost threw up right there. “It’s supposed to help if you’re feeling sickly. Angeal taught me.”

Cloud looked at it suspiciously, not wanting to trust anyone after the bartender’s trick. Then he sniffed it and tried a taste. It was good but he didn’t think it was gonna help. “Thanks,” he said, looking up at Zack who was standing close beside him.

Zack had a little grin on his face and he reached out to ruffle Cloud’s hair. Somewhere along the way he’d lost his hat. “Seph ain’t gonna hurt you. He just asked me to bring ya back here.” Zack plopped down in the chair beside him and propped his feet up on the table. “Why don’t ya tell me about your village? You from Nibelheim?”

So Cloud started spilling out the story of the hard winter and the closed-off pass and the coughing sickness that was going around and his ma couldn’t shake. The elders didn’t think he could make it, but he knew he had to try. There just wasn’t enough food to go around. But Cloud had made it through only to find out that the general store wouldn’t give him enough on credit and no medicine at all, and so Cloud thought he had to find another way.

He was morosely recounting the attempted hold-up to Zack who was laughing hysterically when Sephiroth returned. Cloud froze and went silent. Zack wiped tears off his face and beamed at Sephiroth who was surveying them from the doors.

“He’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, Seph,” Zack said.

Sephiroth said, “How many times have I told you to keep your feet off my tables, Zack?” Zack’s feet hit the floor with a thump and Sephiroth turned to Cloud. “I am Sephiroth. This is my saloon. You are?”

“Cloud Strife,” Cloud choked out. “Are you gonna hang me?”

“What? No!” Sephiroth’s expression was the most shocked Zack had ever seen. “I assume you needed the supplies for your family?” When Zack nodded fervently because Cloud was still frozen, Sephiroth said, “Come outside. I did what I could.”

Cloud looked from him to Zack and back again then down at the table. “Mister, I’m real sorry for what I did. I never should’ve tried—”

“Leave it,” Sephiroth commanded and Cloud looked up at him again. “You were obviously desperate, and I’ve been in desperate straits myself. Now, come with me.” He turned and went back through the doors, leaving Cloud to stare at Zack.

“Is he taking me to jail?” Cloud whispered loudly, but Zack only shook his head.

“Come on, kid, Sephiroth doesn’t like to have to say things twice.” Zack helped him with a strong hand on his elbow which Cloud was secretly grateful for because his legs were still limp and shaking. 

They almost buckled when he stepped out onto the porch and saw the wagon. It was packed with bags and barrels of foodstuffs and supplies. His own mule was waiting patiently in the harness.

“I don’t understand,” Cloud said to the tall man who stood watching his reaction.

“You needed money for supplies for your village and for your family, did you not? I put these on my credit at the general store, oh, along with,” Sephiroth reached into his pocket for another packet that he held out to Cloud. “The medicine for your ma. Doc Hollander swears by it.”

Cloud just stared at the packet then up into Sephiroth’s face. The open, awed expression on his sweet face made Sephiroth take a deep breath. “I can’t take all this,” Cloud said quietly.

“Sure you can!” Zack slung his arm around Cloud’s neck and almost made him fall over.

“You will take it,” Sephiroth told him. “Consider it a loan. When your ma is well, you should consider bringing her down out of the mountains to Midgar. We have a lot more to offer you. And then you can work off your debt to me.”

Sephiroth didn’t think Cloud had even blinked, although his big, blue eyes were filling with tears. Cloud finally moved to wipe his forearm across his eyes and then he reached out and took the packet of medicine.

“I owe you more than I can ever pay. But I will find a way,” Cloud vowed.

“I’m sure we’ll find ways,” Sephiroth agreed and then gestured to Zack. “Let him go, Zack, so he can be on his way.”

“Thank you. Thank you so much,” Cloud turned to both of them. “I’ll never forget this. I’ll be back and I’ll make it good.”

“I’m sure you will,” Sephiroth said lowly, making Zack stare at him, but Cloud was already hurrying to the wagon’s seat. He waved to the two of them and started the mule on its way.

Zack waved back at him until he was out of sight down the street then he turned on Sephiroth. “You like him! I heard you; you’ve never talked to anyone that way!”

Sephiroth shrugged and turned to the saloon doors. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Zack hooted, “You do! You think he’s the prettiest boy you’ve ever seen!” Sephiroth ignored him but it wasn’t a deterrent anymore. “Wait ‘til I tell Angeal and Gen!”

That made Sephiroth whirl on him. “Don’t you dare,” he narrowed his eyes at Zack. “If you ever want to be welcome in my saloon again, you will not say one word to either of them.”

Zack held up his hands in surrender. “Fine, geez, calm down. I’ll keep yer secret. At least until he comes back.”

Sephiroth sighed and readied himself to get back to work. “Who knows if he ever will come back? I know what he said, but it sounds like his mother has a hold over him. She won’t allow him out of the village, most likely, so we’ll probably never see him again.”

Later Zack would crow that it was the first—and possibly only—time he’d ever known Sephiroth to be wrong. Because after spring had turned to summer, Cloud Strife drove up to Sephiroth’s saloon in the borrowed wagon filled this time with all his and his ma’s belongings to work off his debt as an odd-jobs boy.

Sephiroth idly thought that it was a blessing that Zack wasn’t there that afternoon when Cloud walked into his saloon, his mother in tow. Sephiroth had heard the expression stunned to silence but he didn’t think he’d ever use it about himself. He was in shock and yet somehow overjoyed that the boy was back.

Cloud stood before him, rounded cheeks rosy pink and suspiciously clean, hat off but blond hair wild, and his clothes straighter and neater than before. Taking a longer look, Sephiroth thought he looked a little more nourished now as well.

Then the petite blonde woman beside him elbowed Cloud sharply and he jolted. “Um, hi, I don’t know if you remember me? I was in this spring, and you—”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said wryly, “I remember you very well. And you must be Mrs. Strife.” He held out his hand to the woman then bowed over hers when she extended it.

“Just call me Miz Strife,” she said in an accent that was as charming as Cloud’s. “This here boy is going to apologize to you for that fool stunt he pulled and then he is going to work for you doing whatever you want to make up the debt. And we do thank you for the supplies. You saved our village.”

“You are most welcome,” Sephiroth demurred. “And I accept Cloud’s apology. As I told him before, I well know what it’s like to be desperate. I would have done the same thing.”

“Only better probably,” Cloud said under his breath, and his mother cuffed his ear without even looking.

“Now, Cloud, what do you have to say to Mister Sephiroth?”

“Just Sephiroth, please.”

“Cloud,” his Miz Strife said warningly.

“I’m real sorry, Mister, er, Sephiroth. I shouldn’t’a done what I did, and I swear I’ll never do something that stupid again. Now put me to work doing whatever you want, and I’ll do it. I promise.” 

Sephiroth realized that those big glowing eyes peering up at him were going to be his downfall. He had visions of all the ways he wanted to put Cloud to work, but then cleared his throat and looked away to get himself under control.

When he looked back at them, Miz Strife was giving him a narrowed-eyed look. But she didn’t say anything when Sephiroth ushered them to a table and offered them a drink of sassafras tea to wash the dust of travel out of their throats.

Miz Strife told him all about her decision to get out of Nibelheim and get Cloud somewhere that he could have a future without worrying about going hungry every winter. She didn’t have anywhere to stay in Midgar but figured there would be a boardinghouse that would take in a widow and her son. She was a good seamstress and hoped to rustle up work doing that. And Cloud was still growing but she was sure that he would be a good hard worker. Especially with her right there to oversee _everything_ , she stressed.

Sephiroth inclined his head to show that he understand both her meanings, and she seemed satisfied. Sephiroth was still all too aware of the eyes that followed him back to the bar and again to tables as he delivered drinks to other customers. He came back to the bar to find Cloud waiting. 

“I’m ready to start now,” Cloud said, but Sephiroth shook his head.

“Go get your ma settled in and come back in a couple days,” Sephiroth said firmly. That would give him some time to figure out what he was going to do with… what work he would have for Cloud.

Of course he was there waiting bright and early when Sephiroth got to the saloon the very next day. He sighed but didn’t say anything other than, “Did you find a place to stay?”

Cloud nodded eagerly. “Ma says thank you for telling her about Miz Gainsborough. She found us a place right behind the livery. It was vacant, and I love horses so I don’t mind helping out there too.”

“How are you going to manage doing so much work?” Sephiroth asked, bemused at his enthusiasm.

“I like to work. Been doin’ it all my life.”

Sephiroth was glad he had to turn to the door because otherwise he just knew he’d look shocked again. With a little shake, he settled himself and turned to Cloud. “Glad to hear it. Let’s start off with you sweeping.”

He had to admit, Cloud was right about being a worker. He did everything Sephiroth commanded without a peep of complaint. After a week of full-time work during the day, Sephiroth had never seen the saloon so clean. Cloud had even dragged in a rickety ladder and perilously cleaned to the very top of the high windows that Sephiroth had never bothered to.

Once the cleaning was done, Sephiroth tried to see how handy Cloud was at fixing some of the odd things around the property. Sephiroth had to show him how from time to time, but the kid was smart. When he was shown something once, he could usually remember for the next time and do it right.

But when everything that Sephiroth could think of was done, he didn’t know what to have Cloud do.

Luckily, or unluckily from his perspective, the rest of the town had gotten to know Cloud and most of them seemed to welcome him as much as Sephiroth did.

First Zack had bounced in the very first morning Cloud was working and all but tackled him in happiness. Sephiroth eventually chased him out, but Zack could never stay away for long and so was in bothering them regularly.

Of course, that meant that Angeal and Genesis found out right away as well. Sephiroth would have told them. Eventually. But Zack had blabbed and so his two oldest friends had come over just as soon as Angeal could close up shop for the day.

They stood at the bar appreciatively watching Cloud scrub the floor on his hands and knees.

“Zack was right,” Angeal admitted. “The kid is unbearably cute.”

Genesis sniffed. “Scrawny. Under-developed. I don’t see what you see in him, Sephiroth.” Then Cloud stood up, stretched and smiled shyly but brightly at them, and Genesis cleared his throat. “Well, he might grow into that ridiculous hair at least.”

Soon Sephiroth ran out of tasks and so begrudgingly let Zack take Cloud to Angeal, with the admonishment to Cloud to not let Zack push him around.

Cloud soon enjoyed helping the blacksmith Angeal. At first his duty mostly involved sitting on a barrel quietly out of the way while Angeal beat on the long, hard steel rods with his shirt off, all sweaty except for the leather apron. 

But then Angeal let him help clean up the smithy and even eventually take a turn with the hammer. All the while, his assistant Zack tried to take the opportunity to talk about all the ways Cloud could become a potential outlaw better than his first foray into crime. He also offered hands-on lessons in fighting and wrestling.

Cloud had blushed beet red the first time Zack brought up his felony, but Angeal had just laughed long and hard at the thought of it. He told Cloud to ignore all of Zack’s crazy schemes, but if he ever wanted real lessons in fighting, to let Angeal be his teacher.

Then Zack would throw down what he was working on and attack Angeal who would wrestle and manhandle him back into submission while Cloud laughed and cheered. He did pick up quite a few pointers from them though.

Genesis even demanded use of Cloud for several afternoons to help him move things around the sheriff’s office. Genesis didn’t seem to do much, Cloud thought privately, but when the sheriff was out of town, Genesis did sit in the office reading and dealing with anyone who got drunk and needed thrown in the jail overnight.

The days went by quickly and happily for Cloud, for the first time in his life. His mother was making a go of things and fitting into the town as well. 

Then one day Sephiroth was waiting when Cloud showed up at the saloon for his assignment. “We’re doing something different today,” Sephiroth told him and Cloud followed him to the livery. Sephiroth already had his horse and another waiting.

Cloud followed him willingly out of town to a creek bed in the distance, mostly dried up from the summer heat. Sephiroth dismounted and swung his rifle case off the horse. Cloud had an instant of nervousness, but Sephiroth beckoned him.

And then he taught him how to shoot. Cloud had shot varmints for dinner or rodent control, but he’d never had someone show him the right way to do things. When Sephiroth took two gleaming pistols out of another case, Cloud grew even more excited.

Sephiroth spent a long time showing him how to care for the firearms and even gave him a lecture on gun safety.

“Never, ever point a gun at someone or something that you don’t want to kill. Then you won’t ever have an accident. You should only be pointing it at something that you don’t mind killing.” Sephiroth rubbed his thumb over the shining barrel and Cloud thought he suddenly looked a hundred miles away. “And you shouldn’t ever kill, not if there’s any other possible way.”

Cloud nodded and gave Sephiroth a little smile when he finally looked over at him. “I only want to protect Ma. And my friends. And you.” Cloud said to the ground at his feet. He knew it was ridiculous as soon as he blurted it. As if he could ever do anything that Sephiroth couldn’t do ten times better.

But Sephiroth said softly, “Thank you, Cloud. Now, let’s work on your stance again.”

The days spent with Sephiroth whether in his saloon or out in the fields were among Cloud’s favorites. He loved helping Angeal and soaking up all the good natured teasing from the big man and Zack. He even enjoyed listening to Genesis who did almost all the talking when they were together.

He especially loved the evenings when they would all gather in the saloon. If there were no other or few customers, they would all become freer with each other. 

Sometimes Genesis would read out of one of the old books he always kept tucked in his pocket. Cloud didn’t always understand the fancy words, but Genesis had beamed when Cloud said, “You sure do have a fine voice.” 

“See Sephiroth, the boy has excellent taste,” Genesis preened and rubbed Cloud’s hair like Zack did. They both froze for a second when they realized but then Cloud grinned and Genesis gave him one last pat.

Sephiroth loaned him books too when Cloud shyly admitted he liked reading. Cloud read them aloud to his Ma while she sewed in the evenings. She liked hearing about his work and exploits with the men, and asked questions that Cloud didn’t always understand, especially about Shinra.

That was one topic he learned quickly never to mention. He’d innocently let the name slip one day in the saloon, and Sephiroth had actually dropped the glass he’d been washing. When Cloud brought it up later to Zack, he got a serious look on his face that Cloud had never seen before.

“They all worked for the company, me too. But now we’re here and we never talk about it. Ever,” Zack said, and Cloud respected that.

One night his ma asked him if any of the men was married or widowers. But Cloud only shook his head and said, “I never hear them mention any women. I know Angeal and Genesis live together, and Zack stays there a lot of the time too. And Sephiroth is at Miz Gainsborough’s boardinghouse. I guess they ain’t got time for women.”

His ma just looked at him for a long time before she went back to her sewing. “They always got time for you.”

Cloud shrugged. “I reckon I’m doing an all right job of working for them,” he said.

“Oh Cloudy,” she sighed but she didn’t say anything more.

Sometimes Cloud did privately think about the men and wonder why they were always together but never talked about women. He knew how men were, had heard the men of Nibelheim crudely talking and laughing in the little tavern when they’d had too much to drink.

And he knew what went on between a man and a woman. Ma had even sat him down and given him a stern talking to when they’d moved to Midgar all about the Honeybee Inn. She’d told him a little bit about what a brothel was and then made him vow he’d never go there because it wasn’t fair to the women. They were only doing what they could to survive, like any of them were, but Cloud didn’t have to be one of those who took advantage.

Cloud readily agreed. He was greatly curious about the Honeybee and kinda wanted to poke his head in someday, but he was too busy to think about girls. 

Even that nice Aerith who was the daughter of his ma’s friend. Cloud could see she was real pretty, and she was very nice and fun, and he knew that Zack often walked out with her on long evenings while her ma sat on the front porch watching them. But Cloud didn’t feel anything more for her, or even for her friend Tifa who she brought over sometimes when he visited.

But Cloud could sit for hours at night just watching Sephiroth work at his saloon, giving him a hand doing whatever he needed. He’d finally worked up the courage to be able to talk to Sephiroth and not just to ask questions about work.

Sephiroth sometimes even smiled at him and said suggestive things that Cloud didn’t always fully understand. But that was only they were completely alone and only then occasionally. And when he did it, it made Cloud feel … funny. Like there was something itching under his skin. 

He didn’t know what to do about it, but he knew that while he liked watching Angeal strip off his shirt at the forge and pour cool water all over himself, and he liked listening to Genesis read Shakespeare, he _loved_ just sitting in the saloon at any time of day being near Sephiroth. Every little smile, every little laugh he could get out of him made Cloud feel like he’d achieved a great success.

Then the day he’d been dreading arrived when he least expected it. He met Sephiroth at the saloon with an easy smile but Sephiroth indicated the horses tied in front. 

Cloud brightened even more. “We going shooting today?”

“Yes,” Sephiroth said as he mounted. Cloud’s riding had improved as well, and he could ride beside Sephiroth now without any trouble. Sephiroth even let their horses free to run a little bit, and Cloud whooped at the feeling of the horse galloping away with him.

Sephiroth led him to a quiet place in the foothills that Cloud hadn’t been to before. The trees were thicker there and green, and the river made a little pond that was shaded. Cloud looked forward to going for a swim in the cool water, if Sephiroth allowed it.

He offered to unpack the guns, but Sephiroth shook his head and offered a large pack instead. He led Cloud under the trees and spread out a blanket then set the pack down and opened it. Cloud gaped at the spread of food that Sephiroth provided.

“Wow! Are you that hungry?”

Sephiroth sat down on the blanket and fussed with opening more of the packets of food. “I thought you deserved a day off from work. And you’re a growing boy. You’re always hungry.”

Cloud remained standing and crossed his arms over his chest. “I ain’t always hungry. That’s Zack. And,” his voice went a little quieter as he admitted, “I don’t reckon I’m growing anymore. Ma said I’m 18 now and my pa was a little shorter than me so this is it.”

Cloud wanted to wrap his arms more tightly around himself at the way Sephiroth was looking at him now. “You’re stronger, though,” Sephiroth said quietly. “You’ve gotten broader, put on more muscle.”

Now Cloud willed himself not to blush like he always did when Sephiroth complimented him. He dropped to the blanket when Sephiroth gestured.

They ate in silence for a while until Sephiroth cleared his throat meaningfully.

“You know, Cloud, your bill to me and the general store was paid off quite a while ago. You’re working now for credit. I have the cash for you, from me and Angeal and Genesis,” he said quietly.

Cloud looked up anxiously and felt his stomach drop. Was this it? Was Sephiroth going to make him quit working? Was he going to say he never wanted to see Cloud again? Was Cloud going to have to uproot his ma and make her move just to get away from Sephiroth now that he didn’t want Cloud around?

Sephiroth was saying, “If you want to get another job, we’ll understand. I will understand. But...” Now Sephiroth was fidgeting a little and Cloud had no idea what that meant. “If you want to, I would really like it if you still worked for me. I like having you around.”

The last few words were practically whispered, but Cloud heard, even over the racing beat of his heart in his ears.

“I like having you around too,” he blurted out, and Sephiroth finally looked up at him. “I like you,” Cloud heard himself continue.

Sephiroth smiled at him then, and Cloud’s heart skipped a beat. “I like you, too, Cloud. Ever since you robbed me at gunpoint and threatened my virtue.”

Cloud groaned and hid his face in his hands. He felt Sephiroth’s long fingers start to pry them away. “The only reason I say such things is to make you blush. You are unaccountably adorable when you blush.”

Cloud dropped his hands only because his face felt like it was on fire, but Sephiroth was still holding them. “Cloud, I...feel things for you. Things that I haven’t felt in a very long time.”

“I feel things for you too,” Cloud admitted, now lost in the pale green of Sephiroth’s eyes. “I like being with you more than anything else in the world.”

Sephiroth leaned closer, and Cloud shut his eyes at the smooth feeling of his hair brushing Cloud’s hot cheek. “I would like to kiss you,” Sephiroth whispered.

“Okay,” Cloud agreed before he could think and then Sephiroth’s lips were on his, warm and firm, pressing to Cloud’s lips tenderly. When he pulled back, Cloud let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding. He opened his eyes to find Sephiroth hadn’t moved. “Do that again,” Cloud ordered, and Sephiroth happily obeyed.

When Cloud got home that day, suspiciously giggly and pink from more than the sun, Miz Strife told him to bring Sephiroth the next night for dinner. She questioned Sephiroth more than any interrogator could have and spelled out exactly what she would do if he ever hurt her baby. After he had vowed to only take care of and cherish Cloud, she relented and gave them her blessing.

And so they lived happily ever after.

Until the day some Turks rode into town.

The end. For real this time.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm often to be found lurking around [my Tumblr](http://zephfair.tumblr.com) if you want to come over and say hi!


End file.
